Biiiitch
by LaFeeCloche
Summary: Quand Hell la soeur de Bella débarque plus rien ne va . Elle ne connait pas la nouvelle vie de sa soeur mais va pourtant bien vite s'incruster .Oubliez qu'elle n'existe pas et rajoutez là dans le monde de Bella . Are You Ready ? C'est Partiiiii !
1. Chapter 1

Je n'avais pas prévu d'arriver si tard. J'étais même censé faire une exception pour son mariage et arriver à l'heure .

Revenons au présent .... Même si rester dans le passé pour l'instant ne me pose pas de problème, je suis dans la merde complet .

Tout le monde me regardait , elle allait dire oui mais en fait et bah non je suis comment dire arrivée comme un cheveu dans la soupe enfin mauvaise métaphore pour des vampires .

_Pour ma défense je suis arrivée en retard a cause de mon avion essaye-je de me justifier mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle avait l'air tellement en colère , je suis même sûre que si elle avait été encore humaine elle aurait viré rouge pivoine de colère . J'étais mal vraiment très mal.

_Peut-être que si tu avais pensé a prendre l'avion qui partait à 15 h au lieu de prendre celui de 17 tu aurais pu être là à l'heure rugie-t-elle .

_Et merde elle a vérifié murmurais-je

Quelques rires se firent entendre et c'est là que j'eu la merveilleuse idée de regarder autour de moi . Et là je me rendis compte que la belle-famille de ma soeur Bella était au complet ainsi que plein de vampires et des Quileutes . Oh My Fucking God !!! Quileeeeeuteeees !!

Loups garoooooous !! Loups garous et vampires !!! Oh la la dans quoi je me suis embarquée moi ..... Mouhahahaha Ca va être génial !!Le rouquin de ma soeur avait l'air de bien se marrer pour une raison jusque là inconnue !!Sal taré de beau frère ! réellement chelou mais bon passons.

Et là une petite mais vraiment toute petite brune s'approcha . Je la regardais de mon mètre 72 réhaussé de mes 12 cm de talons de mes bottines Loubouttin lorsqu'elle se manifesta :

_Oh Mon Dieu j'adore ta tenue !!!

_Merci j'aime beaucoup la tienne aussi lui dis-je en ommettant de lui dire que le rouge ne lui allait pas du tout . Et la le taré re rigla pour une raison toujours inconnue mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le regard qui tue de ma soeur.

Ha ha depuis quand Dracula est soumis ?!?

On voyait bien la retenue dont il faisait usage pour se retenir se rire tout ça a cause de Bella ahahahahah. Je revins sur terre en laissant mon petit monologue bien au chaud dans ma tête.

_Au fait moi c'est Alice se présenta la liliputienne , voilà Jasper mon mari et là boum mon coeur a lâché ... ouah mais quel canon ce mec j'ai jamais vu ça pffff j'ai vraiment très chaud tout d'un coup !!

Mon don est de voir le futur et celui de Jasper, de ressentir les émotions continua-t-elle.

Un trou ,vite,besoin urgent de m'enterrer.

_Moi c'est Hell annonçais-je en me remettant difficilement, la soeur de Bella.

_Voila Rosalie et Emmet me dit Bella l'air un peu calmée , ils n'ont pas de don particulier . Esmé et Carlisle mes beaux-parents et enfin Edward l'homme a qui j'aurais du dire oui si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue ragea-t-elle.

_"L'homme" est pas vraiment l'adjectif que j'aurais utilisé .

_Putin !!!

_Bon reprends où tu en étais je me tais .

Je décida d'aller m'installer quand je vis Peter et Charlotte .

_Peeeeeeeeteeeeeeeeee criai-je en me jetant dans ses bras gelés .

_Hey salut bébé !Me dit Peter en me serrant contre lui.

_Helll !!!!!s'égosilla Bella.

_Désolée grande soeur , tu sais t'as mauvais carractère depuis que t'es transformée .

_Rrrrrrgghh ragea-t-elle.

Ok bon bah c'est parti .

Au fait je vous ai pas raconté mon histoire ....

Je m'appelle Hell Angélique Swan lycéenne de 16 ans . Je me trouvais dans le pensionnat le plus huppé de l'Upper East Side. Seulement je viens de me faire renvoyer a cause de mes abscences trop répétées ,chose que je dois d'ailleurs dire a Bella , chose que je ferai quand elle sera calme , seraine et retenue par plusieurs vampires hihihihihihi . J'ai un carré plongeant noir corbeau (sans couleur hé hé le naturel a été généreux avec moi ) , les yeux bleus glace très froids et pour certains et rtès beaux pour d'autres . Je suis grande et mince . Très très bien habillée attendez ! Et je vais bientôt habiter avec ma soeur complètement fan de la propreté et du rangement .

Welcome in Hell !!!

Ha ha je me fais rire toute seule enfin comme poil de carotte ! Aaaaahh mais ça veut dire que je deviens folle alors ?!?

_Mais non tu ne deviens pas folle enfin je crois me dit le roux .

_Aaaaah !!!! m'écriai-je

_Quoi qu'est'ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Emmet ?

_Je suis sûre que le rouquin a entendu ce que je pensais !!!!

_Bah c'est peur-être parce qu'il lit dans les pensées se marra le gros balourd .

_What's The Fuck ?!? explosis-je

_J'ai juste oublié de te le dire me répondit Bella tandis que le roux rigolait . Oh mon Dieu ça veut dire qu'il a entendu tout ce que j'ai pensé !!!! AAAAAAh putindemerde !

_Effectivement rigola poil de carotte et j'aimerais autant que t'évites de m'appeler comme ça grogna -t-il .


	2. Chapter 2

Bon le roux vu que tu lis dans mes pensées autnt que tu serves a quelque chose .... retien ma soeur s'il te plait pensais-je en le regardant.

_Pas de souvi me répndit-il en lui prenant la main.

Bon bah c'est parti je me jette dans la gueule du loup ....

_Euh Bella faut que je te dise quelque chose commençais-je

_J'écoute me dit-elle avec le regard mais-quesque-t'as-encore-fait

_Et ben disons que tu vas avoir la joie de me voir tout le temps lui dis-je avec un sourire faux au possible.

_Ah bon papa m'avait pas dit que t'allais vivre avec lui me dit-elle

_Euh bah en fait il t'a pas dit ça vu que c'est avec toi que je viens habiter lui dis-je en me cachant de mes mains .

_Quoooooi ? hurla-t-elle . Une chance que le rouquin fasse bien son boulot.

Maintenant la phase culpabilisation ...... Hell , pense a tes escarpins jaunes Marc Jacobs que les déménageurs ont perdu ..... ah voilà les larmes arrivent hihi je suis trop forte.

_Je vois que ça te fait plaisir au moins lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux .

_Mais non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire se radoucit-elle tout de suite pendant que poil de carotte et la bombe atomique pouffèrent huuuuuuum il est encore plus beau quand il rigole .

_Si tu veux je peux me débrouiller autrement lui dis-je en la fixant de mes yeux bleus glaciers .

_Non c'est bon tu vas rester et on va se débrouiller pour te calmer me dit-elle en pleine réflexion .

_Comment ça me calmer ? m'étranglais-je

_Et ben tu ne sortiras plus en boîte tous les soirs,tu te coucheras à 11 h maximum, plus de garçons,des bonnes notes et un meilleur language énuméra-t-elle

_Envoie moi en couvant ça ira plus vite au et pourquoi pas me transformer en lesbienne aussi . Non mais je comprends t'es a cran et je te pardonne de m'avoir dis des truc aussi stupides.

_Ce sont les nouvelles règles dit-elle en me fusillant du regard .

_Tu vas crever je te préviens. Tu t'en lasseras avant moi lui dis-je avec colère.

Il y a toujours eu des problèmes sur qui commande qui , qui choisi les règles , ça a toujours été la guerre. Et là c'est exactement ce qu'elle vient de faire , déclarer la guerre.

_C'est vrai que la salope entre toi et moi c'est toi ! dit-elle

Et un Fuck, Un !! Qui l'a vraissemblablement bien énervée héhé .


End file.
